


Revelation and genesis

by janahjean



Category: DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: My take of





	

I don’t own _____. _____ is the property of _____, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

 

Revelation and Genesis  
By:janahjean

 

When the squad arrive, the stranger was kneeling down with an unconscious woman in his arms. They could tell that from whatever world they had come from, that world had ended in fire. Fire and smoks was still burning thru the remains of the man’s clothes however his skin seemed to remain in one piece.

 

The intruder was figuratively blind to whatever is happening around him. His neck muscles are taunt, pupils fullyblown in shock. Mouth open in a silent scream into the night. 

 

His misery nevertheless didnt excuse him from being arrested and detained. This world have metas. They have the right to be cautious and nervous.

 

The guy didnt began to scream vocally until they reach camp and forcibly remove the woman in his arms. To their dismay, syringe doesnt work to knock him unconscious. The male nurses have to body pile him to make him stop struggling.

 

“What shall we put in the label “name”?” One of the nurse asked as they began to hook the lady to iv treatments and such.

 

The doctor left one hand to showcase a simple wedding ring. “Mr and mrs smith.” He answer dryly.

 

Mr.smith didnt stop screaming until one observer claimed that on the third day, the guy seemed to hear something judging by the tilt of his head. Also for the first time his eyes fluttered close and he fall asleep.

 

The unknown lady from a million, err a few rooms away from the guy had finally independently have her heart beating unassisted. (0.o)

 

Of course the scientists tested the meta. But since the male meta is a nervous, frisky, alternately comatose or violent mess they could only conclude that his skin is superthick to go along with his thick skull. If he is a hero or a villain, not even the justice league would take him in because, duh, boring powers.

 

They left him mostly alone between test especially since sometimes between the second or third week, the guy became quite fascinated in staring at one particular wall of his prison. Small frown marred between his eyebrows.

 

If the scientist think hard about it, the man could be staring straight thru the room where the woman is resting. But hindsight is such a ….

 

One day,the woman open her eyes.

 

The security was dismay to find four walls broken down and a man and a woman flying on the broken roof.

 

The combined laughter between the two is filled with love and happiness that bart allen decided he’ll just pay the damage on his salary.

 

Three months later,  
A brunette named Lois Lane applied for a job in the daily planet in metropolis.

 

Six months afterward…  
“Gee lois what makes you a good reporter?” Jimmy olsen asked as he chased his friend inside perry’s office.

 

“A good reporter doesnt find great stories but he makes a good strory great.” Perry was saying to the new hired.

 

Clark Kent pushed his eyeglass back on top of his nose and smile at lois.

 

The wedding ring he hid on his necklace burns inside his suit and tie.

 

-the end-

 

An:// give me a copy of the exact words on the superman 1978 where lois met clark first time.thank you.

 

I get this idea right before i sleep last night. 

 

Also im surprise to learn im now okey writing clark kent when before j thought he is boring. I started my dc fandom feels loving robins then batman and look where we are now.

 

01052017  
0947******55  
Matls: starmobile playfive  
Google doc

Wifi got a spotty connection  
Also aunt c hates my bro's a guts  
Also f u ffnet


End file.
